Bury The Castle
by screamXmeXaXLoveXsong
Summary: A young princess, Rosalie, is being forced to marry Jasper, although shes in love with Emmett, the court jester. PLEASE R&R!
1. Go Get Your Shovel,

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters, just the story line.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"You are to marry Jasper, the prince of Great Britian. Like it or not young lady!" My father scolded me.

"Yes, father..." I whispered sadly and left the throne room.

As I sat down on my bed, tears streamed down my cheeks. My father has been trying to force me into marrying Jasper, the Prince of Great Britian. I didn't want to marry someone I didn't love, what's the point of it?

"Rosalie!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. He always could sense when im sad. So I ran down the spiraling staircase, all my sadness fading away.

"EMMYBEAR!" I shouted, smiling from ear to ear. I ran smack into his freezing, stone cold arms.

"Emmy, why are you always so cold?" I looked up at him smiling as he wrapped an arm around my waist and started to walk to the secret part of the garden that noone else really knows about.

"Why are you always so warm?" He shivered softly and chuckled.

As I stared into his beautiful golden eyes, all I could think about is why he wouldn't just crush his lips onto mine, why couldn't he just wrap his pale, strong arms around me and love me the way I love him.

"Rosie, what are you thinking about...?" He grinned, that crazy, adorably loving grin.

"Alot.." I sighed.

He frowned, he hated it when I was sad, he had been my best friend since he became the court jester, but if my parents knew, I'd be dead. They had a strict rule about being friends with the 'servants'.

The sad thing was that I didn't look at them as servants, i was grateful for them and polite to them. My father despised it greatly and scolded me often for this 'indespicable' behaviour.

I couldn't help but to be polite, I was unable not to be, especially when these people are such great help to my family.

"Y'know, I have been thinking and well.... " His voice trailed off, leaving me hanging.

I tossed back my golden curls and smiled. "Finish, Em." I reminded him.

"Well, I'm thinking about... well, uhm, about quitting and moving to America..." He winced and looked down.

My smile faded. "WHY?"

"Rosy, calm down, I'm not getting much pay and... Well, I must take care of my mother. She's in terrible condition... And, I really need to be in America with her...." He sighed and looked up at me, his golden eyes filled with pain.

I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't want him to see me crying again so I ran back upstairs, my long flowing golden dress trailing behind me. I tripped once, in the middle of the staircase, but I didnt let that stop me.

"ROSY!" I leaned out my window and there he was, shouting, i was sure i saw tears on his cheeks.

"I hate you!!!!" I shouted, shutting my window and locking my door.

I really hated Emmett Mccarty Cullen as of now.

**Okayyyyyyy, hope you like it. It may not be good yet, but it will, remember, I'm justtt getting started.**


	2. I May Seem Happy,

**Woaaaahhhhh, i check my email the day i upload the first chapter, and 14 different emails from ppl subscribing, reviewing, etc. Well, because of this, I shall update.**

**DICLAIMER: I own just the plot, no characters.**

This just wasn't happening to me, he just didn't understand it. I am in love with him, but I hate him all the same.

Why? Why must I love him? He breaks my heart by trying to fix it, but I just wanted him to keep doing it.

He was still shouting at me. I heard rain pouring down on the pavement, and part of me hoped my parents heard him and fired him right away. The other part needed him right there.

"ROSALIE, PLEASE?" He shouted, I closed my eyes and layed back on my bed, the tears were gone now, but my heart was still hurting.

I finally looked up at the clock and gasped. 3:30. Jasper would arrive in thirty minutes and my parents expected me downstairs in beautiful, tip-top condition.

"Rosie?" I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in, Esme.." I sighed and sat in front of my vanity as my tutor walked into the room.

"Oh, Rosalie, it' terrible weather. Someone locked Emmett, the jester, out and I am not sure if the king and queen would be angry if I let him in..." She looked at me, caution and worry in her eyes.

"Go ahead and let him in, Esme, but keep him away from me." I looked down, feeling guilty about putting worry on the mot motherly woman in the house.

I went to my closet and looked through my gowns, unsure what to wear.

I finally decided on a blue flowing dress with green ribbons hanging down to the wrists.

I went downstairs and smiled fakely at Jasper, who stood with a forced smile. We were to work out details of the engagement ball.

He reached out his hand, bowing politely, as a young prince is to do.

I softly placed my hand on his and he pulled me in. We began waltzing, my mother had music on, my father watched with a stern look on his face, causing me to grimace.

As we waltzed, I heard Esme talking to Emmett, he was telling her of the event of the afternoon.

Soon enough, I saw Emmett, walking down the staircase, it all got blurry. My head spun, and shortly afterwards, it all went pitch black.

**That's all ferr now, folks! I'm sorry it's so short, but it is 2:42 am, and I have a long day ahead of meh.**

**Dedicated to:**

**Babe93**

**RandyKeithOrtonlover**

**anddddd,**

**The Evil Little Pixie! **

**Thanks you guys, much love. **

** - Torie Duhhhh-nae (Screamxmexaxlovexsong)**


	3. I Thought You Said It Was Easy

**DISCLAIMERRR:::: I own no characters.**

**ENJOY! **

**Rose's pov**

I awoke with my mother leaning over me.

"Thank God, Rosaile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She smiled softly, her voice startled me and I looked around, confused. I was in my room, that was obvious. Esme sat across the room, Alice, the palace nurse, standing close to her. Alice is Esme's eldest daughter, she is twenty-two. Noone believed that, though, because she looked younger than me, and I'm only eighteen. Bella and Edward were sitting on the floor, talking and giggling like all boyfriends and girlfriends at the age of twelve do. Edward is Esme's nephew, his parent's died when he was three, and he then moved in with Esme, who lived here, in the palace, with us. Bella, my twelve year old sister, was googly-eyes over him since day one. I smiled sleepily as Alice walked over to me.

"It's been three days, Miss Rosalie..." Alice murmured softly.

"Three days???" I was wide awake now, what had I missed? Was Emmett gone? I hope not, there's so much I must tell him before he's gone....

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock, my father, who had been frowning out my window, looked up as Esme went to open it, barely, so noone could see who it was. Soon, after much whispering, she walked back in. I glanced at her curiously, she just smiled knowingly and mouthed "Just wait.." What was I missing???

I sat up, and Alice set a tray on my lap. I looked over the delicious contents of the tray. Eggs, bacon, waffles, a glass of milk. Even chocolate covered strawberries. I have to admit, at times being a princess is quite nice.

"Well, Rosalie, Jasper will be over this evening. So eat and get dressed. Make sure to look nice, dear." My mother said, smiling at me. She walked out gracefully, my father following, a stern look on his face.

I looked up at Esme. "Emmett was just wondering if you were awake..." She murmered, looking down. I guess he had told her the full story. He thought I was only upset because he was my best friend, but Esme knew. She knew everything. Alice is Esme's daughter. Alice is also one of my closest friends. I never really got out of the palace, for my parents were afraid I would get hurt.

"Oh, Rosalie, you can't leave the palace. You know how dangerous it is for a young princess out there!" My mother exclaimed the first time I mentioned going into town unsupervised.

I sighed and looked at my food, taking my fork and cutting into my waffles. As I slipped the bite into my mouth, Alice ran her fingers through my hair. "Rosy, there are so many rumors going around the palace lately. You have missed soooo much in the past three days!" Her golden eyes sparkled as she smiled down at me. What is up with gold eyes? Let's see, Alice has them, Esme has them, Emmett has them, even Edward had them! I mean, seriously?

Esme gave Alice a harsh look as if to say "Shh, she shouldn't know!" I swear, the secrets in this palace are endless!!!!!!!


	4. I've Been Locked Inside That House,

**Hey, sorry it's been so long. I'm trying though. **

**DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY CHARACTER I WANT IS EMMETT, BUT SADLY, HE'S STEPHANIE'S....T.T**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I walked down the stairs, smiling my usual fake smile, as gracefully as I could muster with my heart feeling the way it did.

"You look beautiful, as usual..." Jasper whispered in my ear as we walked down the path. I smiled.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you about something.." I sighed. I felt sorry for him, I could tell he liked me.

"Anything, Princess.." He put his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side.

"I can tell you like me, and I am very honored that I am engaged to you. But I don't... feel... that way about you." I looked down.

"Oh.." He replied.

**JASPER'S POV**

"Jasper, I need to talk to you about something.." I heard her quiet sigh and smiled. I really liked Princess Rosalie.

I replied, "Anything, Princess.." And pulled her to my side by the waist.

"I can tell you like me, and I am very honored that I am engaged to you. But I don't... feel... that way about you." She looked down.

Everything spun. I heard that wrong, right? "Oh.." I replied.

It got silent, giving me time to think about this. But, not long afterwards, our walk was interrupted.

"Don't forget the ball!" Queen Renee yelled from the door.

"Yes, mother!" Rose yelled.

I enjoyed Queen Renee and King Charlie's support. They liked me. And, wanted Rosalie to like me too...

"We should start planning the ball, shouldn't we...?" Rose asked, quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, it is two days away..."

We headed inside and to the study, where the plans were all set out. Idea's and all. We just had to choose which theme we liked for our engagement ball. The one that prepared for the wedding of a girl, who I liked so much, and I, whom she didn't like at all..

**EMMETT'S POV**

**I **practiced my juggling. I had to juggle flames and knives at the same time for the engagement ball. I hated this. I don't even want to go to the ball. What's the point? It hurts just to HEAR that he's the one marrying Rose. Or just to SEE them together, so why did I have to be at the ball that officially announced they were getting married?

I love Rosalie. I truly do. And that is why I must leave. I cannot take the heartbreak anymore.

**That's all for now. Sorry it's so short, But I have to get off the comp. I'll try to upload another chappie today. Thanks for the love.**

**DEDICATED TOOOOOO:  
**

**My supporters and reviewers. Thanks soooo much. If it werent for you, My story would be shut down. THANK YOU!**

**now, REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. There's No Place Else You'd Rather Be,

**Rose's POV**

"The ball is tonight.." I told Alice.

"Yes, Rosie," She replied, as we stared into the mirror. "And Jasper is quite cute.." She giggled as she said this.

I winced, ever since I told Jasper how I felt, he could barely look at me. "Yea, yea, but you _know_ I don't want to marry him.."

"Yes, but... Why, Rose? Look at him, he's cute, funny, smart, daring, he cares about you.. _Need _I go on?" She smiled and played with my hair.

"No, no, I'm good, Ali.." I sighed and sat in the foot of my bed, she sat beside me, running her hands through my hair.

"Rose..." She murmered and stared at the ground, bringing her hands back to her lap.

"Yes?" I looked up at the girl I thought of as my older sister and smiled, studying her features. She was _so _beautiful.

"I need to tell you something..." She replied, tears stung her eyes as she looked up at me.

"What is it, Ali?" I was get worried now.

"It's just.. It's just that I'm.." She looked down as she finished her sentence.

**AHAH, CLIFFIE CHAPPIEEEEEEEE! Anyways, I will update as much as I can. I just recently discovered that I can update at school if I get all my work done. So leave some lubbin' and I'll update faster.:D **

**DEDICATED TOOO: **

**My Language Teacher, . Thanks for all the support and love, . I looove youuu **


End file.
